


MC Takes A Bullet for Jumin

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa





	MC Takes A Bullet for Jumin

Jumin's eyes widen as she pushes him back and he loses his footing, falling against the table. He watches as the bullet pierces through her body and she stumbles back, her mouth open in a slient scream.

 

Everything is silent for a while. A million thoughts are running through his mind and he’s desperately pushing down the panic rising in his chest. But he can never control his emotions whenever MC is involved. 

 

And then he hears her soft cry as her shaking hands reach up and touches the bullet wound on her chest. Jumin rushes to her and takes her in his arms just as MC’s knees buckle and he sinks to his knees on the ground, cradling her in his arms.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Jumin cursed himself over and over for making decisions too rashly, for being selfish and reckless.

 

Of course Sarah Choi would be angry at him. It’s been less than a year since he last saw her, and that was during MC’s first RFA party. But Assistant Kang always checked on her status and she reported to him that Sugar Round was no more, Glam Choi and Sarah Choi were in hiding because of all the bad publicity they received.

 

Still, Jumin had always prepared for the worst, keeping his wife safe and secure from possible threats from the two women.

 

Except tonight.

 

He had wanted a private evening with his wife at one of his hotels. Jumin sent away the bodyguards as he took MC to the garden, where a romantic dinner under the moonlight greeted them.

 

Everything should have been perfect.

 

Until Sarah Choi appeared and pointed her gun at MC.

 

She completely bypassed security because she had cut her hair and dyed it black, blue contact lenses over her eyes and an entirely different nose sticking out of her face. He could only surmise that she killed the ones guarding the entrance to the garden. Jumin loathed that face with every fiber of his being.

 

_“Sarah, put the gun down and walk away.”_

_“Walk away? Do you know how long it took to get to you two?! You’re so high and mighty that I couldn’t get past your bodyguards! But not tonight! Tonight, my vengeance will finally be complete!”_

_“Ms. Choi, please—”_

_“Shut up, you fucking gold digger!”_

Jumin tried to move closer to MC, to block Sarah’s line of sight, but Sarah pulled back the safety.

_“One wrong move, Jumin, and she dies.”_

Then she turned her attention back to MC.

_“I actually admire you very much, MC. You’re such a conniving_ bitch! _How did you ever make C &R’s CEO propose to you? Hmm? What do you have that I don’t?!”_

_“Sarah, please, let’s discuss this calmly—”_

_“No! I’m done playing nice. This pathetic whore deserves to die after what she did to me!”_

And then Jumin was running in front of MC. Everything around him moved in slow motion. He could see Sarah pulling the trigger, could see MC’s eyes widening. As he neared her, relief flooded his body, knowing he would be able to shield her with his own body. But suddenly, MC was pushing him away, pushing him back.

 

“MC, please, hold on.” Jumin tells her, holding onto her hand.

 

He suddenly feels the cold barrel of the gun pressing against the side of his head and he freezes.

 

“I’d like you to watch as your wife dies in your arms. And then when the light leaves her eyes, I’ll let you join her.” Sarah tells him, a mad edge in her voice.

 

“You can do whatever you wish with me. You can have all my money. Please, just let me save her.” Jumin replies. MC’s eyes flutter as they turn to him, her breathing getting shallower by the minute. Blood seeped out onto her white dress, the dress he gave her for this special evening. She looks so beautiful in it. But now it’s stained with blood, just like his hands.

 

Sarah let out a hysterical-sounding laugh. “Wow! Jumin, do you honestly think I’d let that woman survive? After what she took from me?!”

 

She raises her arms in frustration, pulling the gun away from Jumin’s head momentarily.

 

In that split second, a bullet flies across the air and hits her right between her eyes.

 

Sarah’s body crumples to the ground behind Jumin as his bodyguards rush to the garden.

 

“Call an ambulance!” Jumin screams, turning his attention back to MC.

 

“MC, my love, please bear with it a little longer, help is on the way,” he tries to reassure her, holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. A tear slips down MC’s cheek and she gives him a small smile before her face twists in pain.

 

“J-jumin—”

 

“MC, don’t speak. Conserve your strength. Stay strong for me, my love.” Jumin says, the fear evident in his eyes. He can’t stand to hear her say those words to him. Those three words that could very well be a farewell.

 

No.

 

MC won’t leave him.

 

She can’t. Not like this.

 

Finally, the paramedics arrived and lifted her onto the stretcher, MC closing her eyes and biting her lip against the burning pain spreading across her body. Jumin stays beside her the entire time, refusing to ride in his car and forcing himself into the ambulance, not letting go of her hand.

 

Jaehee, having been informed of the incident, makes calls and has the streets cleared so the ambulance would be able to pass through quickly without having to worry about other cars or pedestrians crossing.

 

As the paramedics wheel MC into the emergency room, they push Jumin back, forcing him to let go of her hand. 

 

Her cold hand.

 

MC’s eyes are closed but before their hands could be separated, he tells her one thing, “MC, please don’t leave me.”

 

And then the wait.

* * *

The RFA members rush to the hospital as soon as they can but it’s the handsome actor who spots Jumin first.

 

And the jerk looks worse than he imagined during the motorcycle ride to the hospital.

 

Jumin’s arms are crossed, his eyes closed, blood all over his hands, his outfit, his face. Worry is practically etched onto his face and Zen could see the businessman’s shoulders slightly shaking.

 

“Jumin.”

 

He doesn’t even open his eyes. Doesn’t respond. Zen stands in front of him and calls out his name again.

 

“Jumin. It’s me, Zen. Talk to me.”

 

At that, Jumin leans his head back against the wall and opens his eyes slowly.

 

Zen’s eyes widen as tears flow down the man’s cheeks. Jumin meets his gaze and Zen could see the sorrow, the worry, the fear —and the guilt.

 

“Jumin, it’s not your fault.” Zen immediately tells him. Jumin clenches his jaw, digging his nails into his arms. Zen leans down close to him and grasps his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not your fault. She’ll make it through this. I know she will. That lady loves you more than anything else in the world. She can fight this. I know she can.”

 

Jumin closes his eyes again, not wanting to say anything because he knows he would never be able to stop crying once he allows his emotions to take over.

* * *

“You may see her now.”

 

Jumin opens the door to her room and he could swear that MC could hear his heart banging against his ribcage. In fear? Anxiety? Happiness? 

 

He couldn’t say. All Jumin can think of is seeing his beloved open her eyes once more and have her smile for him, hear her laughter and feel her warmth.

 

As he steps into the room, he sees MC lying on the bed with tubes attached to her. Guilt pools in the pit of his stomach. Despite Zen’s words, he knows it's his fault that his wife got shot. He should never have been foolish enough to believe they could spend time together without any bodyguards.

 

Jumin makes his way to her side and gently holds her hand, his eyes taking in her pale face.

 

“MC, I’m so sorry. I should have never let this happen to you.”

 

MC stirs and Jumin leans forward, eyes wide. She opens her eyes and her hazel eyes settle on him —and she smiles.

 

“You’re alright. Thank God.” MC says, tears in her eyes.

 

Jumin falls to his knees beside her bed, holding her hand close and kissing the back of her hand. “MC, my love, I don’t deserve you.” 

 

MC looks at him in confusion but her husband merely places her hand on his cheek as he looks at her through sad eyes.

 

“I couldn’t protect you. But please, put your trust in me. I promise to do everything I can to make sure you’re never hurt again.”


End file.
